Losing Calm
by Lunatic Silver
Summary: Perhaps he should have said, "So you don't have to be." Then again, maybe not.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Skinwalkers_ nor its characters. They belong to LGF, After Dark, and whoever else screwed the movie up.

**Note:** Very early fic, sort of tied to **Faith**. Uses dialogue from the scripts but is movie canon. Also, this goes with the theory that at least early on in the red moon cycle, the Naturalists had some measure of control over the change. Warning, sappy ending.

**Losing Calm**

"How can you be so calm?"

Varek sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He knew Sonja didn't mean to keep snapping at him. He couldn't even really blame her for it; or Zo. That was why he didn't snap back or growl in irritation - though the urge to do so was almost overwhelming.

But more than anything, Varek prided himself on his self-control. Keeping himself calm under any circumstances. An alpha male needed to be able to remain calm and focused, no matter what. Varek was nothing if not a good alpha.

Every so often the tiny, meek voice of a ghost would question him about that. It would insinuate that he was trying to outdo his brother even now.

Varek never listened.

"One of us has to," he responded. It was a harsh comment, and it hurt his mate. But sometimes he had to remind her through harsh means to keep her composure. His own form of tough love.

To her credit, Sonja did not lash out at him as she had done earlier that evening, not long after the red moon had come about. She instead looked away to hide the hurt. Her fingers were twitching; the talon-like claws that had sprouted quietly clinked together.

Varek regretted being so hard on her. The problem was she had it all wrong. He wasn't calm at all. He made damn sure he appeared to be, but in truth he was far from it. He was worried. A disturbing sense of dread filled him, and he knew exactly how Sonja and Zo and the ever silent Grenier felt.

This was the closest they had been to fear in years. This was also the biggest threat that they could ever face.

For years, they had fought to keep Humanists an endangered species. Aiming to see the faction one day completely extinct. Now they were the ones facing extinction.

"Sonja."

The alpha female glanced over at him. She tried to hide the almost meek look in her eyes, but Varek caught it. It didn't suit her. She was trying though, and Varek couldn't help but admire her determination. Even though she knew she could never hide anything from him, there were still times she tried to do so with all her might.

Every so often she would almost succeed, too. Tonight she was far too distraught.

Varek set the map down on his hog; the highlighted town of Huguenot pushed aside for the moment. "You can't let yourself get out of hand; when you don't have control over yourself, you have control over nothing. That is something we cannot afford."

Sonja smiled; it was faint and didn't reach her eyes. Still, it was a smile. She hadn't smiled once in nearly a day.

"You almost lost it down there."

Now it was Varek's turn to look away. He did so briefly, but in doing so he gave himself away. Not that he could really deny her claim.

"Funny thing is - I kind of liked it."

Varek smiled himself and met his mate's eyes. The alpha male hardened at the way she looked at him; adoring, admiring, approving. The effect the red moon had on them only heightened his reaction towards Sonja. He reached over to gently caress her face.

"As soon as Zo and Grenier are done, we will hunt. In the morning we will ride to Huguenot. We will find the child, Sonja, and we will kill him."

Sonja nodded. She seemed more convinced than earlier. Her fears soothed for the time being, she moved in closer. There was now a different look in her eyes, but it had the same effect - though it was certainly stronger this time.

"I think I might like to see you lose your calm sometime."

Varek smirked. "But you already have. Plenty of times."

Sonja quirked an eyebrow and gave her mate a question half-smile. "Really, Varek?"

The alpha male leaned in; eyes glowing amber now, fangs pronounced, he nipped roughly at his mate's neck. "Every time we rut."


End file.
